I'll help you
by Shibuya Yuki
Summary: Shuichi et Suguru se font kidnapper par un mystérieux inconnu. Pas si inconnu que ça vu que Shuichi semble le connaître...CHAPITRE 3 posté! désolée pour l'attente!
1. Remontrance

**I'll help you**

Auteur : Shibuya Yuki

Série : Gravitation

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pairing : Shuichi X Suguru

Commentaire de début : Bon voilà, j'ai eu une idée lumineuse : faire une fic Shuichi X Suguru ! Et me voilà ! Ce ne sera pas du Shounen-Ai, c'est plutôt une fic sur l'amitié. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je ferai. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Remontrance.

Shuichi sortait joyeusement du bâtiment de la NG en sautillant quand il entendit un cri derrière lui.

« Shindou-san ! »

Après s'être retourné, il vit débouler Suguru qui montrait une expression plutôt dure. Shuichi en frémit tandis que le claviériste stoppait devant lui.

« Fujisaki-san ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'ai à te parler. » répondit l'adolescent tout en empoignant le bras du chanteur. « Viens avec moi ! » cria-t-il sur le ton d'un ordre tandis que Shuichi tentait de se libérer de sa prise.

Le chanteur des Bad Luck regarda Suguru avec surprise puis il décida tout de même de lui suivre car il était curieux de savoir ce qui le rendait si sérieux et si violent.

« Ce sera long ? » demanda-t-il alors que Suguru l'entraînait parmi la foule du soir.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit le claviériste en augmentant son allure. Shuichi commença à avoir du mal à le suivre.

« Ok, parce que j'ai promis à Yuki de rentrer tôt. »

Suguru ne regarda même pas Shuichi lorsque celui-ci prononça le nom de Yuki. Il ne voulait pas voir l'expression de son visage. Il savait que Shuichi souriait jusqu'aux oreilles en ce moment même. Après tout, c'était Yuki dont il était question ! Shuichi ne semblait pas pouvoir se séparer de lui. Et cela énervait au plus au point Suguru qui en avait marre d'entendre Shuichi lui rabâcher les oreilles avec son Yuki à longueur de journée. Il en avait tout aussi marre de le voir se comporter comme un vrai gamin. Il se demandait comment Yuki pouvait le supporter. Sur ce point-là, il ressentait un certain respect envers l'écrivain bien qu'il ne l'appréciait pas trop. Il avait donc décidé de tout remettre dans l'ordre en discutant avec Shuichi.

Après cinq minutes de marche extrêmement rapide, les deux jeunes hommes essoufflés arrivèrent devant un café. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur puis allèrent occuper une table à côté d'une fenêtre. Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis une heure et on voyait les lumières du quartier briller de milles feux.

Le chanteur et le claviériste des Bad Luck firent leur commande : un saké pour Shuichi et un jus de fruits pour Suguru.

« Alors… » commença Shuichi.

« Shindou-san. » fit Suguru, l'air sérieux.

En voyant l'expression sur le visage du claviériste, Shuichi eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il décida de jouer au jeu de Suguru et prit le même air sérieux que lui.

« Ton comportement… » continua Suguru.

_Je le savais !_ pensa Shuichi tout en détournant légèrement les yeux.

« D'après ta réaction, tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire. »

« Tu trouves que je me comporte comme un sale gamin hyperactif et que je ne suis pas assez sérieux dans mon travail. » répondit le chanteur machinalement.

« Exactement. »

« Mais j'y peux rien ! Je suis comme ça ! » Le serveur qui apportait les boissons sursauta au cri de Shuichi. Il posa les verres sur la table en tremblant légèrement puis il se hâta de s'éloigner.

« Moi je pense que tu y peux quelque chose mais tu dois faire des efforts. »

« Ca se voit que tu me connais mal… » murmura Shuichi puis il continua plus fort. « Je ne veux pas changer, moi ! Je me trouve très bien comme je suis ! »

« Et si je te dis que si tu changes ton comportement pour devenir plus sérieux, Yuki t'appréciera plus ? » proposa Suguru, étant sûr d'avoir touché un point sensible. Après tout quand il s'agissait de Yuki, Shuichi était aisément manipulable.

« Quoi ? » s'écria encore Shuichi.

« J'ai entendu dire par Tohma que Yuki n'arrêtait pas de te crier dessus et de te foutre à la porte donc je pense que ton comportement doit l'énerver tout autant que moi. »

« C'est…pas…possible ! » fit Shuichi en enfouissant la tête dans ses mains.

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que la raison pour laquelle Yuki le traitait comme un moins que rien, c'était son comportement. Il se sentait vraiment idiot et le plus étonnant c'est que ce fut Suguru qui lui ouvrit les yeux.

« Si Yuki peut me traiter mieux si je change mon comportement alors je veux bien essayer mais… » La voix de Shuichi s'éteignit tandis que des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues.

« Shindou-san… » Suguru eut quelque peu pitié de lui sur le coup mais Shuichi se devait de comprendre.

« F-Fujisaki-san, je…j'ai _presque_ toujours été comme ça… »

Suguru sentait le trouble dans la voix du chanteur.

« N'en parlons plus pour aujourd'hui, Shindou-san. Réfléchis-y bien et on en reparlera plus tard. » dit Suguru en se levant.

« Merci, Fujisaki-san ! »

Shuichi essuya ses larmes et se leva à son tour. Lui et Suguru sortirent du café sans avoir touchés à leurs verres.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez Yuki ? » proposa Suguru.

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Ils commencèrent leur chemin en direction de l'appartement de Yuki. L'air frais fit frissonner Shuichi.

Quelques rues après, Suguru remarqua que Shuichi ne marchait plus à côté de lui. Il se retourna et vit le chanteur allongé sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant de son crâne. Le claviériste vit un homme à côté de Shuichi. Il était armé d'une batte de base ball.

Apeuré, Suguru recula d'un pas.

« S-Shindou-san…» balbutia-t-il en fixant le corps inanimé du chanteur. « Que lui as-tu fait ? » s'écria-t-il soudain, les yeux emplis de colère.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il souriait. Suguru reculait tandis que le mystérieux inconnu s'avançait vers lui.. Le secondes durèrent une éternité jusqu'à ce que Suguru commençât à courir en espérant fuir l'homme. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller bien loin ; il lui saisit le bras.

Suguru eut à peine le temps d'essayer de se libérer que l'agresseur le frappa à la tête avec sa batte. Le claviériste sombra dans les ténèbres.

Commentaire de fin : Le premier chapitre est bouclé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A!


	2. Captifs

**I'll help you**

Auteur : Shibuya Yuki

Série : Gravitation

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Paring : Shuichi X Suguru

Chapitre 2 : Captifs

Shuichi sortait doucement de l'inconscience tout en poussant des gémissements de douleur. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit que l'endroit où il se trouvait était plongé dans le noir. Seul un rayon de lumière traversait une petite fenêtre sur le mur d'en face.

Laissant le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer au noir, Shuichi essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour y parvenir à cause de sa tête qu'il le faisait horriblement souffrir ; il avait donc du mal à se concentrer. Il se souvint qu'il marchait à côté de Suguru qui avait proposé de le raccompagner puis il avait senti quelqu'un l'agripper par la taille et mettre une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Le ravisseur avait attendu que Suguru s'avance de trois bons mètres avant de frapper Shuichi à la tête. Ce fut ensuite le noir total.

_Un gars m'a attaqué ! J'espère que Suguru a réussi à s'enfuir !_ pensa le chanteur.

Shuichi examina ensuite la pièce plus en profondeur. Les yeux maintenant habitués au noir, il put distinguer quelques cartons disséminés par-ci par-là. Il ne semblait y avoir rien d'autre dans la pièce mais les yeux du chanteur se posèrent sur une forme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il reconnut immédiatement Suguru.

_Non !_

Shuichi tenta de se lever dans le but d'aller réveiller Suguru qui était inconscient mais ses chevilles étaient attachées, ainsi que ses poignets derrière son dos. Sa douleur à la tête lui donnait aussi le vertige.

En tentant de se mouvoir, il était tombé sur le ventre. Le nez dans la poussière, il se retint d'éternuer pour ne pas alarmer le ravisseur puis il rampa doucement dans la direction de Suguru tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Quand il arriva aux côtés du claviériste, il remarqua que lui aussi était attaché mais Shuichi savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire tant qu'il ne s'était pas détaché lui-même. Il s'attela donc à la tâche en commençant par ses mains. Il essaya de desserrer la corde autour de ses poignets mais celle-ci était vraiment très serrée. Il arriva à libérer ses mains après quelques minutes d'efforts. Il frotta ensuite ses poignets meurtris en poussant des petits gémissements de douleur puis il détacha la corde qui retenait ses chevilles.

Shuichi détacha ensuite Suguru puis tenta de le réveiller en le secouant légèrement.

« Fujisaki-san ! » chuchota-t-il.

Le claviériste ouvrit les yeux pour ensuite les plisser de douleur. Il porta une main à son crâne.

« Oh ma tête… » gémit-il d'une voix assez forte.

« Chut ! » fit Shuichi en posant une main sur la bouche de l'adolescent.

Suguru regarda d'abord Shuichi, étonné puis il prit conscience de ce qu'il y avait autour. L'obscurité et surtout, le silence… Il se rappela soudain les évènements avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il fut soulagé de voir que Shuichi allait bien en le voyant accroupi en face de lui, la mine quelque peu paniquée mais sérieuse, ce qui étonna Suguru.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il en baissant le ton.

« Je ne sais pas mais il semblerait que l'on ait été kidnappé. » répondit le chanteur d'une voix grave.

« C'est pas vrai… » se plaigna Suguru.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de te taire ! Il ne vaudrait mieux pas attirer l'attention de notre ravisseur ! Il faut tout d'abord analyser la situation… »

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler comme ça, Shindou-san ! »

« Je ne crois pas que la situation soit à rire, non ? répliqua le chanteur. « Puis appelle-moi Shuichi, veux-tu ? » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« Si tu m'appelles Suguru. »

« Ok. »

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur conversation à voix basse. Ils vérifiaient si tout allait bien. A part leur blessure à la tête, les deux musiciens n'avaient rien de grave. Ils étaient soulagés mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir de cet endroit.

Shuichi fouilla la pièce de fond en comble, faisant attention de ne pas se cogner contre les murs. Il revint auprès de Suguru et fit un signe de la tête signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune sortie. Shuichi avait bien trouvé une porte - celle-ci était fermée à clef – mais il savait que leur kidnappeur se trouvait sûrement derrière.

Vingt minutes dans le silence s'écoulèrent avant que cette fameuse porte ne s'ouvre. De la lumière pénétra la pièce. Shuichi et Suguru restèrent figés en apercevant quelqu'un au pas de la porte.

L'inconnu avait une lampe torche à la main. Il commença à parcourir la pièce à la recherche de ses captifs. Shuichi et Suguru se firent tout petits mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de respirer fortement, ce qui attira le ravisseur.

Il s'avança vers l'endroit où les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis. Arrivé devant eux, il braqua sa lampe torche sur eux, ce qui eut pour effet de les éblouir. L'homme s'agenouilla et approcha son visage de celui de Shuichi. Celui-ci vit le visage de l'homme mystérieux.

« T-toi… » fut tout ce que Shuichi put dire.

« Tu m'as manqué, Shu-chan… » dit l'homme en arborant un sourire cruel.

Commentaire de fin : Je suis désolée d'avoir arrêter à cet instant là mais c'est mieux avec le suspens, vous trouvez pas ? A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Saiga Riley

**I'll help you**

Auteur: Shibuya Yuki

Série: Gravitation

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Saiga et Angelina,

Pairing: Shuichi X Suguru

Chapitre 3: Saiga Riley

Shuichi tremblait de peur tandis qu'il fixait l'homme agenouillé devant lui et Suguru passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, essayant de comprendre la situation, D'après les paroles que venaient d'échanger les deux hommes, ils semblaient se connaître,

« S-Saiga,,, » laissa échapper Shuichi qui ferma les yeux pour tenter de fuir la réalité présente devant lui bien qu'il savait qu'il devait y faire face,

Suguru prit alors Shuichi dans ses bras qui se mit à sangloter, Le claviériste tourna son regard vers celui du dénommé Saiga qui ne montrait que haine, Rien qu'en examinant Saiga de plus près, il comprit que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Shuichi était on ne peut plus alarmante,

Saiga avait les cheveux bruns, mi-longs, Ceux-ci étaient crasseux et non-coiffés, Suguru en déduisit que cet homme était sûrement un criminel ou quelque chose dans le genre, Il ne préféra cependant pas aller plus loin dans ses pensées, Cette drôle de sensation que ressentait Suguru s'accentuait par la barbe de quelques jours et la saleté des vêtements de Saiga,

Suguru détourna rapidement son regard de Saiga pour le reporter sur Shuichi qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à lui tandis qu'il continuait à pleurer,

Le claviériste repoussa quelque peu Shuichi et l'obligea à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, L'expression visible dans les yeux de Shuichi fit frissonner Suguru, Un mélange de peur et de haine, c'est ce que voyait Suguru et cela le surprit vraiment car il n'avait jamais vu Shuichi arborer une telle expression depuis qu'il le connaissait,

« Tu le connais, n'est-ce-pas? » demanda-t-il au chanteur,

Shuichi acquiesça puis se releva brusquement, ayant senti un contact sur son épaule, Saiga avait posé sa main sur celle-ci,

« Comment oses-tu me toucher? » cria Shuichi, laissant la haine submerger la peur,

Il s'était retourné, Plus aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage, On n'y voyait seulement de la haine, Bien sûr, cela ne fit pas flancher Saiga pour autant,

« Oh! Tu es devenu un peu plus courageux, Shu-chan! » fit-il avec étonnement,

Pour seule réponse, Shuichi cracha au pied de cette figure familière qui avait hantée son enfance,

**Flashback**

« Non! » s'écria une voix désespérée,

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns se débattait de toutes ses forces pour échapper aux bras puissants de son agresseur qui lui abattit son poing droit dans le visage,

« Shuichi! » hurla la voix d'une petite fille,

Angelina regardait avec effroi son meilleur ami se faire tabasser et violer devant ses yeux mais elle ne pouvait intervenir car elle était solidement attachée par des chaînes,

Une vague de panique l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Shuichi couvert de sang,

« Lâche-le, espèce de salop! » s'écria-t-elle en se débattant contre ses liens comme une forcenée,

Saiga relâcha Shuichi qui retomba en arrière sur le sol, Il reporta son attention sur la petite fille blonde qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce,

Il s'avança vers elle tout en sortant un canif de sa poche,

« Une gamine de ton âge ne devrait pas parler comme ça, tu sais! » fit-til remarquer puis il s'accroupit derrière elle et lui attrapa les cheveux,

Il tira sa tête en arrière et Angelina gémit de douleur sous la pression qu'exerçait la main de Saiga sur ses cheveux,

« Tu n'es pas une gentille petite fille! » rajouta-t-il en passant le canif contre le cou d'Angelina,

Il appuya de plus en plus fort, Le visage d'Angelina se crispa tandis que des gémissements de douleur s'échappaient de sa bouche,

La pression fut si forte à un moment que du sang commença à couler de la nouvelle blessure,

Un sourire de dément s'afficha sur le visage de Saiga,

« Arrête! » s'écria soudain Shuichi,

Saig se retourna pour face au petit garçon de six ans qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, Son corps était couvert de blessures et de sang,

« A quoi penses-tu, Shu-chan? Tu veux aider ton amie? Mais comment peut-tu alors que tu ne peux même pas t'occuper de toi-même? » s'exclama Saiga qui commença à rire comme un dingue, « Regarde dans quel état tu es? Vous êtes impuissants face à moi, mes petits! »

« Ne la touche pas! » cria Shuichi,

Il utilisa les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour écarter Saiga d'Angelina, Le couteau tomba sur le sol dans un tintemen de métal puis Shuichi s'installa à côté de sa meilleure amie et la serra contre elle,

Les deux enfants se mirent alors à fixer le regard de folie de Saiga, priant en leur for intérieur que quelqu'un vienne les sauver,

**Fin du flashback**

Le jeune chanteur aux cheveux roses sursauta lorsque Saiga lui prit le bras, Son expression de haine disparut totalement à ce moment là, se remplaçant par une terrifiée,

Les souvenirs lui revenaient un par un à la mémoire, Il se mit à trembler frénétiquement tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues,

Suguru, qui observait la scène, dégagea le bras du chanteur de l'emprise de Saiga, Il poussa Shuichi derrière lui dans l'intention de le protéger mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention car il était plongé dans les méandres de son passé,

Suguru lança un regard haineux au kidnappeur, _Putin, ça se présente mal! Shuichi a l'air terrifié! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux-là mais ça semble grave sinon Shuichi ne serait pas dans cet état!_ Il serra les poings, _Allez Suguru! Tout repose sur toi!_

« Tu penses pouvoir me tenir tête, gamin? » lança Saiga d'un ton sarcastique,

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et le pointa en direction du claviériste,

_Merde! Il a une arme!_ Se lamenta Suguru, Son regard passa de Saiga au couteau, Il n'osait faire un geste par peur que Saiga ne l'attaque,

La peur de Suguru augmentait inoxérablement, Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure dans l'espoir de trouver une solution,

Alors que Saiga s'apprêtait à attaquer, Suguru parla:

« Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi nous avez-vous kidnappés? »

« Très bonne question, gamin! Tu as le droit de savoir, après tout! »

Suguru déglutina tandis que Saiga baissa le couteau,

« Je m'appelle Saiga Riley, Je suis mi-japonais, mi-américain, Voilà pour qui je suis,,, » commença-t-il, « Et la raison pour laquelle pour laquelle je vous ai enlevés, eh bien,,,,au début, je n'avais l'intention que d'enlever Shuichi car c'est pour lui que je sui revenu au Japon mais comme tu l'accompagnais, j'ai dû t'enlever aussi, »

« Et pourquoi vous en prenez vous à Shuichi? »

« Parce que c'est mon jouet, voyons! »


End file.
